


A Proud Mother

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Adopted Children, Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Orphanage, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Mother has cared for a lot of children over the years, but Dee holds a special place in her heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Mother Maria Lane. She loves all the kids who pass through her doors, but none of them have made her prouder than Dee,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> Before the manga, but referencing Vol. 6, Act 18.

So many children have come and gone over the years since Maria Lane started her orphanage. Some have stayed just days or weeks, in her care while parents have been in hospital, or rehab, or policed custody. Others have stayed for months after losing their parents, waiting and hoping to be adopted into a new family. 

There are even those who have been with her for years, perhaps because their parents aren’t able to care for them but aren’t willing to give them up either, or because they’re troubled in some way, or disabled, or otherwise less appealing to prospective parents.

Whatever the reason, she’ll never turn a child away, and she loves each and every one of them. She has more than enough love in her heart to go around, and there’s always room for one more.

Right from the start though, Dee had been different. Dumped in an alley as a newborn, his parents never found, he’s been with her almost from birth, and because of that she can’t help feeling a special bond with him. She’s never wanted to play favourites, has always done her best to treat all her children the same, but as much as she loves them all, Dee is more completely hers. She’s Mother to them all, but Dee is her son.

She views all of her children’s achievements with pride, as any mother should, but she can’t help feeling a little extra glow when Dee does well at something. He’s been in and out of trouble since he could crawl, a little terror at times, getting into every kind of scrape, but despite all that, he’s always basically been a good boy, with a kind and caring heart.

He’s no longer a child though; he’s growing so fast. Where have the years gone? The tiny baby who was handed into her care more than seventeen years ago is now a strapping teenager, and still growing. He’ll be over six feet tall when he gets his full height, Mother is sure of it. 

Sitting across from the earnest young man, listening to him tell her of his hopes and dreams, Maria Lane’s heart swells with pride. Dee wants to join the police, become a cop like the man who found him all those years ago. She knows how badly it hurt Dee to discover that Jess was on the take, and how devastated he was at the man’s death. But Dee has put all that behind him. He loved Jess, and despite the man’s faults, wants to follow in his footsteps, take up his surrogate father’s vocation as his own. He intends to do it the right way though. He’ll be an honest cop, because that’s what Jess would have wanted.

Maria does her best to be fair to all her kids, and she’s proud of them all in different ways, and for different reasons, but none of them have ever made her as proud as she is of Dee Laytner right at this moment. Her son is turning into a fine young man, and she vows to do whatever it takes to help him achieve his dreams. Just as any good mother would.

The End


End file.
